The Questions in the Conundrum
by twilitbones
Summary: Kelsey is excited about having a mother, but her dreams don't match up with reality. Are some women born to be mothers, while others need to learn how? Connect with Booth, Kelsey and Brennan as they discover what it means to be a family.
1. Reality

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**This is a continuation of my previous story The Pain in the Loss. Although you can read this on without reading the other, it would be helpful to read that one first. **

Reality

Kelsey awoke to see the sun shining through the windows. Today was the first day of summer vacation, and she was happy it was going to be warm. Her Mom and Dad told her they took today off, so they could spend it with her.

She finally had a mom. She knew her father would find her, and she just had to be patient. Her dad could do anything. He was the best; Parker was right.

As she lay in bed, she remembered the past year, and how Ken took her mother away. She remembered the three years when it was just her dad and her. He was a great father, but she always wanted a mother.

Her dad found her mom in California and brought her home in September of last year. Her mom didn't remember anything, but over the first few months her memories slowly came back. She was almost back to normal again, well, her mom's normal. To her every day was normal, because she didn't remember the time before.

She took out her journal and wrote about her thoughts. Her mom said she had one when she was little, and it helped her to sort out her feelings. She enjoyed writing in her journal, and she was happy that her teacher bought her one before vacation.

She thought about the weeks ahead; ten weeks of vacation. Ten weeks to spend with her parents, and during that time, they were going away for two weeks on vacation. She had heard about vacations from Michael, but her father never took her on one.

She looked at her clock, and saw that it was seven; time to wake up her parents.

.

.

Booth rolled over and looked at the clock, 6 am, Kelsey should be here soon. He ran his hands over his partner's body, and relished the thought that she was here with him. He was still getting used to the idea of having her in his bed again.

He thought back to that night when she told him she was pregnant. He moved his hands to her abdomen, and thought about his child growing there. The thought of his baby growing inside the woman he loved still amazed him.

He felt her move beneath him.

"Morning."

"Morning. You do know you can't feel it yet?"

"I know, but I love him, and can you please refer to him as he or she?"

"Although chromosomally, the sex was determined at conception, there is no way to discern the sex of the baby yet. Besides it could be another girl."

"I know; it doesn't matter to me, as long as he's healthy."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"When you were gone, I missed mornings the most, rolling over and touching you, like this."

He ran his hands down to her breasts.

"Booth, Kelsey will be here soon, are you sure you want to start this?"

"I locked the door, besides she always knocks."

His hands moved lower.

Wanna play with me?"

"Mmm, I always want to play with you."

She pulled him close and kissed him.

.

As they both lay sated in each other's arms, he heard a knock.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I come in?"

Booth pulled on his pants and opened the door.

"Morning Kelsey."

"Morning."

She ran to her mother and hugged her tight.

"Morning Mommy, did you remember that today is the first day of vacation? I'm going to miss school, but I think we will have fun over the summer. What are we going to do today? Is Parker on vacation too? Do you think he will come with us? Can we go to the zoo, or the museum? I like the museum too. They have great exhibits there, and my teacher told me that the Egyptian one opens today. I want to go see the pyramids. Can we? Please, can we?"

Brennan hugged her daughter tight.

"First we need to have breakfast, and then we will talk about what we are doing today. Ok?"

"Ok, but can Daddy make Mickey Mouse pancakes? He always makes them on special occasions, and I think the first day of vacation is a special occasion don't you?"

Booth answered her.

"Well I think the first day of vacation is for tickling talkative little girls."

He grabbed her, pulled her close, and started tickling her.

Soon they were laughing and playing on the bed.

They were interrupted by the sound of two phones ringing simultaneously.

Kelsey stopped playing and looked at her parents with tears in her eyes. She whispered.

"Please don't answer it."

"Baby, if we don't answer, they will just call back. Don't worry I'll tell them today is our day off."

Booth and Brennan picked up their phones. Kelsey listened to the conversation knowing that her day was not working out the way she planned. She knew that when both phones rang, her parents had to work.

"Booth."

Booth walked into the bathroom to talk.

"Brennan."

"Today's my day off Cam. I'm not coming in."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"I understand, let me call you back. We were taking Kelsey out for the day."

"I know, but I don't have anyone in place to watch her."

"I guess, but Cam it's the first day of vacation and she was looking forward to it."

"Ok. Let me call you back."

As she hung up the phone, Kelsey ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Booth walked out of the bathroom with a miserable look on his face.

"Bones, I have to go in."

"I know."

"We knew this could happen if I went back to being a field agent."

"I know."

"We need to tell Kelsey."

"I know."

"Bones can't you say something else?"

"It's a child."

She placed her hand on her abdomen, as the tears began to fall. Booth pulled her into his arms.

"That's why they called you. We can get this done, remember we're the best there is. If we get it done quickly enough, maybe we can still go to the museum. Come on, let's go talk to Kelsey."

Booth was surprised by her reaction, she usually didn't cry over victims, but since she came back from being abducted, he had noticed subtle changes. No one else saw them, but no one else knew her as he did.

"Come on Bones, she's upset. We need to talk to her."

Brennan pulled herself together, and got out of bed.

"I know. Let's go."

They walked slowly to Kelsey's room, regretting what they had to do.

.

**I missed writing, but my life was crazy for a while, and I knew I couldn't put in the time needed for a story. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Kelsey

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Thank-you for all the story alerts and reviews, I think I am going to enjoy writing this one.**

Kelsey

They both knew what they had to do. They had to help the child. It was possible that they would be done in time; it was possible that they could still go to the museum; it was possible that Kelsey's first day of vacation wouldn't be ruined.

However, possibilities didn't always work out.

As they arrived at her bedroom door, Booth looked at Brennan.

"Remember we made a deal when I went back to field work, she doesn't need to know what happened."

"But how are we going to explain our need to work?"

"I'll think of something."

"What?"

"I don't know, just let me do this."

"As you wish."

Booth stopped and looked at her.

"Did you just use a metaphor?"

"I don't know did I?"

Booth saw a sly smile cross her lips, as she turned and knocked on Kelsey's door.

.

.

As they entered her room, they noticed that she was lying on her stomach, and writing in her journal. Just what I need another author in the house, Booth thought. He sat on one side of her bed, as Brennan sat on the other.

"Kelsey, you know I don't like you slamming doors." Booth said.

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to work."

"We didn't say that."

"But when both phones ring, you go to work. I'm not stupid, Dad."

She continued writing, not turning to look at them. Brennan ran her hand over her back. Kelsey twisted to knock it away.

"Kelsey, please don't be mad at me."

"Today was supposed to be our day. When you came back, I didn't get to skip even one day of school, because you said it was important., and then most weekends you worked on the case or were too scared to do anything fun. I have never had a fun day alone with both of you. It's not fair; work always comes first. I want to be first."

Brennan noticed tears falling onto the page in front of her.

"Kelsey, come here, I need a hug."

Brennan knew it was cheating, but she asked anyway. Kelsey never refused her a hug. She turned to look at her mother.

"That's cheating, Mom."

However, she moved into her arms, and held her close, the tears falling freely.

"Sweetheart, this one's important. I didn't tell Cam yes, yet, but I need to do this. Please let me go."

"You mean it's my decision?"

"Yes, I promised you that today was your day, so you decide."

Booth groaned and put his hand over his face.

"Bones."

"Then I want you to stay home, and take me to the museum."

"First, let me explain what's happening, and then you can make an informed decision. You know how important it is to have all the facts."

"BONES."

"Yes, Mom I do, but I also know that by the time we are done talking, I will agree with you, because you are way too persuasive, so just tell where you need me to go."

Brennan's heart sunk. Her daughter knew her so well in just the few months they had spent together.

"Kelsey, please listen, I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad Mom, I really do understand. It's just sometimes it isn't fair. The dead get more time with you than I do. Parker explained it to me. I know you need to do this; you need to help the victims. I can understand, but still be disappointed."

Brennan realized that her child was way too pessimistic for her six years, and she wondered if her cynical nature came from the life that she led up to this point. How would she ever help her daughter regain her childhood?

.

Kelsey saw the look of devastation on her mother's face, and realized that she had upset her. She didn't want her mom to feel bad, but she wanted a family like other kids. The kids in school talked about their weekends with their parents, and the time they spent together. Time she craved deep within her heart.

She turned back to writing.

"Who's going to watch me?"

"Well you have a choice, you can go to Jack and Angela's and stay with their nanny, or you can go to the daycare at the lab."

Brennan thought she would pick Jack and Angela's, because she loved spending time with Michael.

"Can I come with you and wait in the car? I won't look."

She knew her dad would say no, but she had to ask.

"Kelsey, you know you can't come. It's not an appropriate place for children."

"I know Dad, I was just hoping. I thought we could leave from the crime scene and go straight to the museum."

"No, Kelsey."

"Then I guess I'll go to Aunt Angela's."

They heard the disappointment in her voice.

Brennan pulled her close again.

"I'll be quick, I promise."

"Ok. Can we still have pancakes?"

"I'll start them if you get dressed quickly." Booth answered.

She jumped out of bed, and started dressing.

Brennan followed Booth back to their room.

"Booth she's so cynical. Do you think it's because she knows too much about death?"

Booth stopped just inside the doorway and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know. She really isn't exposed to it. I have kept her very sheltered over the years."

"I don't know. I just worry about her."

"So do I."

.

Kelsey watched as her parents left the room, and then let the tears fall. She wanted a mother all her life, and now that she had one, it wasn't what she had dreamed. Her mom was obsessed with work. That was a new word that she learned this week, obsessed. It meant to preoccupy the mind excessively. Yep that's her mom; obsessed.

She pulled on her pants and shirt, dried her tears, and went downstairs. She didn't believe they would be doing anything today. Her dad would come home, but her mom would go to the lab. Her father was great, he always spent time with her, and he took her places, but she wanted a complete family; that was the reason she wanted her mother to come back.

Within minutes, Kelsey joined them in the kitchen. Her eyes were red, and Brennan knew she had been crying again. She wondered how someone learned to be a good mother. When her memories returned, she remembered how to be an anthropologist, but she had never been a mother before, and no matter how many book she read, she still didn't get it right.

If motherhood had been a class in college, she would have failed, and she never failed at anything before. Kelsey interrupted her thoughts with another one of her unusual facts.

"Did you know that you can't hold your breath until you die?"

Booth looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"You can't die from holding your breath. Without oxygen, you'll pass out in a few minutes. At that point, your involuntary breathing reflex will kick in, and you'll start breathing again, so if kids say they will hold their breath until they die, they are wrong."

"Whatever made you think of that?"

"I thought that maybe I could hold my breath until you decided not to work, but it doesn't work that way."

Brennan's heart hit the floor. Somehow, she had to figure out how to be a mother. They finished their breakfast in silence, and left to drop off Kelsey.

**.**

**Remember reviews make me happy! **


	3. Discrepancy

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Discrepancy

Booth thought he could cut the tension in the house with a knife. Brennan decided to drive to the crime scene alone, while he dropped off Kelsey.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kelsey, I'm sorry. It can't be helped. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

"I know, Dad. Its not you."

"Oh, you mean your mom."

Kelsey turned her head to look out the window; she didn't want to start crying again, not just before she saw Michael.

"She's still adjusting, give her time."

"I don't want to talk about it, Dad. Please?"

"Ok. We're almost there anyway."

They finished the drive in silence. Booth pulled up in front of the house and Kelsey jumped out of the car.

" Don't you want me to walk you in?"

"No, I know the way."

"Ok, have fun; I'll pick you up soon."

"Bye, Dad."

Kelsey slammed the door and ran up the steps and into the house.

.

.

Booth could see the anxiety on Brennan's face as he stepped out of the car. She was short and abrupt with the officers at the scene. He joined the group of people gathered around the crime scene.

"Agent Booth from the FBI, who can tell me what happened?"

A young police officer approached him.

"Officer McDoole, sir. Those teenagers found the body of a child while sneaking onto the property to swim."

He pointed to a group of teens sitting on the steps of what looked like a run-down old shack.

"Who owns the house?"

"Nobody, sir. It's been abandoned for years."

"Has anybody gone inside yet?"

"No sir, we were told to wait for you. The CSI team is waiting for your ok."

"Thank-you. I'll be back."

Booth walked away to get the investigation started, at this rate he would never get home. He knew it was because of Brennan; everyone was afraid of stepping on her toes, so they waited until they arrived before proceeding.

He could hear Brennan in the distance talking to the officers.

"Where did all this water come from? Don't you know that water can compromise the evidence? Why weren't you more careful in protecting the site?"

He heard the officer try to explain that the kids found the body as they were exiting the lake, so the water from their bodies dripped onto it. He felt sorry for the officer as he walked away. It seemed like it was going to be a long day.

.

.

Kelsey stood just inside the doorway trying to hide from the world. She wasn't ready to see Michael yet. She was glad the Hodgins' had a vestibule before entering the house, because she was still having a hard time holding back the tears. She knew Michael would understand, but if he told Aunt Angela, she would be concerned, and then she really would begin to cry. Why did her father have to bring it up again? She had herself under control, at breakfast, and now she felt sad all over again.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Katherine ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"Pasy, hi Pasy."

Kelsey laughed, at the name she used for her. She couldn't say her K's or L's yet so her name sounded funny. It was just what she needed to help her mood. Michael came into the room.

"I didn't think you would ever get here. My Mom and Dad left almost an hour ago. What took you so long?"

"We had breakfast first. Besides my Mom said they can't start without her."

"I know. Isn't it gross. They found a body. I don't think I could touch a dead person."

"I think it could be fun. My Mom said they were all these special clothes and stuff so they don't really touch them."

"I don't know, I still think it would be disgusting. You're a girl; you're supposed to be grossed out at those things."

"My Dad said it doesn't matter if I'm a girl or not, I could do anything I want. Maybe I'll be an anthropologist like my Mom when I grow up, and then I will touch dead people all the time."

As they talked, they walked up to Michael's room.

"What do you want to do? Mrs. Potts said we can go for a hike later, but not until Katherine has her nap, so we have to stay nearby until then. We can play tennis if you want?"

"No, I don't feel like playing tennis. Can we just watch a movie for now? Or maybe we can paint; I love to work in your Mom's studio."

"It's off limits. I left the door open and Katherine got in there and ruined my Mom's new painting. She was real mad, and told me I can't go in there for a week."

Michael looked embarrassed.

"I got a new soccer ball, you want to go outside and try it out?"

Michael held up a new ball, and tossed it in the air.

Kelsey grabbed it quick, and ran out the door, yelling behind her.

"I'll beat you outside."

.

.

Booth had interviewed all the witnesses, and secured the evidence, but Bones still wasn't done. He didn't want to rush her, but he wanted to get home to Kelsey before it was too late. They had been at the scene for four hours, and he was ready to go home. He approached her tentatively.

"Bones, you ready?"

"I drove myself here so you can leave if you want. I have another an hour or so. The scene was compromised, so I want to be sure the evidence is processed correctly."

"Um, Kelsey is waiting for us. Can't Wendell do it?"

"Booth, I already told you, go pick her up, I will be done soon."

Booth walked away, knowing which battles to fight, and this was not one of them. The child was only seven years old, and they were both shocked by the severity of his injuries. Bones believed that he was killed in a fit of rage, beaten until both the legs and arms were broken before the final blow to the head, which ended his life. Angela was searching the missing children's database by age and race, to see if they could find an identity, but so far, no luck. The child had been dead for almost a year, so it would have to have been an older case. Until the body was brought back to the lab for reconstruction, they couldn't get a name.

Booth decided to go get Kelsey. Right now, he needed to see his daughter, to help take away the pain of the dead. He said goodbye to Brennan and left, turning back one last time hoping she would follow. However, all he could see was her back crouched on the ground, and bent over the body.

.

.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Disappointment

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my first grandson was born last week, and I have been enjoying him too much. Life is finally getting back to normal, so I will be posting more often. **

Disappointment

Brennan felt the anger burning inside her. Her crime scene was compromised, and Booth didn't seem to understand. The clues to solving the case could be soaking into the soil; she needed to complete her analysis, before going home. Why didn't he understand that? She was the best, which was why she needed to do this.

She looked up and saw Booth getting into the car and driving away. She turned back to the body, and continued to work.

.

.

As Booth drove away from the crime scene, he tried to think of what to tell Kelsey. How did you explain to a six year old that her mother loved her, but had to work? He didn't understand it, so how would he ever explain it to her.

He drove up to the house, still thinking about how he was going to tell Kelsey about her mother.

Jack opened the door, and led him inside.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Ok."

Katherine ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Unka, Boot, Unka Boot."

"Hi Katherine."

Booth bent down and picked her up.

"Where's Kelsey?"

"They should be back from their hike any minute now."

"A hike?"

"Yeah, Shelly took them on a hike. I got back early, so they left Katherine here. What did Kelsey say when you had to work today? "

"It wasn't good. She was really upset. I think she misses her mother."

"What do you mean? She has a mother now."

"Bones works a lot. Sometimes she leaves before Kelsey wakes up and comes home after she is in bed. I don't think Kelsey understands the situation."

"Yeah, Michael gets upset too, but the nanny helps. She's great with the kids, and she keeps them pretty busy. Maybe that would help you too. I can ask  
>Shelly if she knows anyone."<p>

"I don't know; Bones was against the idea when she first came back. I'll see what she says, just don't say anything yet."

"My lips are sealed."

"Daddy, Daddy, you're back!"

Kelsey came running into the house, and straight into Booth's arms. He watched her face fall as she looked around.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She wasn't done yet, but she should be home soon. Why don't see if we can beat her home?"

"She's not coming home is she?"

"She said she would be there in an hour."

"Yeah right."

"Come on Kelsey, let's go. Do you have all your things?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my bathing suit."

She ran outside to grab it off the line.

"I'll see you later Jack, Ok?"

"Yeah, sure man. See you tomorrow."

Booth walked out the door with Kelsey trailing behind. She stopped and turned to Jack.

"Bye Uncle Jack, thanks for letting me come over."

"You're always welcome, Kelsey."

She followed her father out the door.

Kelsey was quiet during the ride home, and no matter how much Booth tried, he couldn't seem to engage her in conversation.

"Kelsey, did you have fun on the hike?"

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"Stuff."

"Hey kiddo, don't you want to talk today."

"I'm just tired. Can I go lay down when we get home?"

"Well sure, but it's only four, we could still make the museum."

"No, it wouldn't be the same without Mommy."

"Who said she wouldn't be there? Maybe she's waiting at home right now."

"I'm a little too realistic for that Dad. We both know that she is going back to the lab to do her stuff with the body. She never lets someone else do her job."

"Well, maybe this time it will be different."

"Yeah, maybe."

Booth looked at her face, and knew she didn't believe him. How could he convince her, when he couldn't even convince himself?"

"Maybe we can take a weekend away after this case? We can go away on a Friday and come back on Monday. Go to the beach or something. Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack have a cottage we can use, I'm sure they won't mind."

"You think so?"

"He heard a bit of excitement in her voice."

"Yeah I do. I can call Jack tomorrow and find out which weekend we can use it. Then we can all go away for a little while."

"Mommy too."

"Yes, Mommy too. We'll tie her up or something. Maybe we can plan a fake kidnapping."

Kelsey started to laugh.

"Yeah, you can tell her we are going to the store, but have everything packed in the car, and then when she gets in we can just drive to the beach. She won't be able to say no then. We'll have fun, and then maybe you can fake lose the keys so she won't be able to go home until you say so."

Booth could see the old excitement in her eyes.

"It sounds like a plan. Let me call Jack tomorrow, and I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, Daddy."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I found a snake in the woods on the hike, and Michael was afraid of it. He said he wasn't, but I know he was. He wouldn't touch it or anything. It was cool. I wanted to take it home for a pet, but Shelly said no. Do think that maybe I can get a pet snake Daddy? Snakes make good pets, most of them don't even bite, and I could get some mice to feed it, and maybe Michael can come over and see it, then he wouldn't be scared any more. I'll show him how cool they are."

Booth groaned.

"A snake?"

"Yeah, like a corn snake or something, they come in many different colors. They make good pets."

"I don't know Kelsey. A snake?"

"Are you afraid of snakes like Michael?"

"No, I'm not afraid of snakes. I just don't like them, besides your mother is afraid of them."

"No she's not. She told me that when she went to Indonesia, she had to take them out of her jeep all the time. They even went into her bed sometimes, and she just picked them up and put them outside."

"You must have misunderstood her; I remember her being afraid of snakes. I had to carry her on my back, because she wouldn't walk on the floor where they were."

Kelsey started to laugh.

"You carried Mommy on your back?"

"Well we were trying to save this girl who was surrounded by snakes, and your mother wouldn't go into the room."

"I'm going to ask her. I know she said she wasn't afraid of them."

"Ok, you ask her, if she's not afraid, you can get a snake."

Booth knew he had this one won. Brennan was afraid of snakes. His back hurt for a week after that case. He pulled up in front of the house, and noticed that her car was nowhere in sight. He looked at his daughter, and watched her face fall.

"I told you she wouldn't be home."

Kelsey got out of the car, and walked slowly into the house. She was right. Her mother wasn't home. He mother was never home.

.

.

**As I said before, I'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully, it will get better. I hope to update twice a week, usually Mondays, and Fridays. **

**Remember reviews help me write faster.**


	5. Temporary Distraction

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Temporary Distraction

Booth tried to think fast, so Kelsey wouldn't be too disappointed. What could they do to make up for Brennan's absence? The more he thought about it the angrier he became. Didn't she understand how badly her daughter needed her? Childhood passed so quickly, and a parent had to treasure every moment. He lost so much time with Parker because of Rebecca's issues, that when Kelsey was born, he promised he would be there for her. He knew work was important, but his family was more important.

"Kelsey I have an idea, how about we go to the mall and have a picnic for dinner. We can bring a blanket, and stop and get food from Mario's. I know you love that place."

Kelsey started to laugh.

"A picnic?"

"Yeah, it will be fun. We can bring a Frisbee, and your ball and glove. Come on; help me pack up the stuff while I call in the order."

"But a picnic is for sandwiches, Mario's sells Italian food."

"Well I decided that I want Italian tonight, and I think a picnic would be fun. Besides there aren't any rules when it comes to picnic foods, so we can eat what we want."

"Ok Daddy, I think it will be fun. Can we leave Mommy a note so she can find us when she comes home?"

"Yes, we can. I'll also call and tell her where we are."

He saw a smile brighten her face, problem solved, for now. Eventually he was going to run out of ideas. They went into the house and Kelsey helped pack the picnic basket. He watched as she occasionally looked at the door with a longing in her eyes. He hoped Brennan would come home in time, but he knew she wouldn't.

"Kelsey, do you want to write the note and leave it on the table?"

"Sure Dad."

Kelsey quickly wrote her mom a note and taped it to the table, and then followed her father outside to the car.

.

.

Brennan finished at the crime scene, and followed the body to the lab, forgetting about her family waiting at home.

Cam met her there, but since there wasn't much tissue on the body, she decided to finish working on the body in the autopsy room.

"Dr. Brennan, do you want to go home? We can start this later. I know today was your day off, and this can wait until tomorrow."

"Not yet, I just want to check this one thing. The bones had an unusual substance on the posterior, and I want to be sure I collect it correctly. It may give Hodgins a clue to the identity of the murderer."

"Ok, if you need anything, just call, and by the way, Hodgins went home for the day, but Angela's still here to start the facial reconstruction."

"Ok, thanks Cam."

Brennan continued to work, collecting evidence, as Angela came to take photos of the body. Although they were collected at the scene, she preferred to take her own. She could almost see the child's face in the beaten and mangled body. She hated this part of her job, and on occasion, she had to remind herself of the wise words of Dr. Goodman. _"You are the best of us, Miss Montenegro. You discern humanity in the wreck of a ruined human body. You give victims back their faces, their identities. You remind us all of why we're here in the first place - because we treasure human life."_

"Bren, are you going home?"

"Not yet, I'm almost done."

"But Booth and Kelsey are waiting for you. Jack called and told me Booth picked her up already."

"I know; Booth called me. He took her on a picnic. They're ok. I don't need to be there, Booth knows what to do. They always have fun together."

"But don't you want to be there?"

"Well sure, but I need to finish this first. Can you hurry with the reconstruction, so we can get a name? I can almost see the child, but we need the reconstruction to find a name."

"Yes, I will start now. It may take a while, the skull is damaged and I'm not sure if I can do it from the pictures. I may need the bones for this one."

"Well I'm still collecting evidence, so they won't be ready until tomorrow. See what you can do."

"Ok."

Angela knew when she was being dismissed. Brennan wasn't ready to talk about Kelsey, but she also knew when Brennan was avoiding something, and this was one of those times. She walked to her office to try to give the small boy a name.

.

.

Brennan didn't answer her phone, so Booth left her a message. As they arrived at the Mall, Booth realized tonight was a concert. They ate dinner while listening to the sounds of a new Jazz group from the area. Kelsey liked to music, and had a wonderful time. By the time they headed home, it was late, and she was sleepy. Booth had to carry her into the house, noticing that Brennan still wasn't home. He helped her put on her pajamas, and read her a story, still thinking about what Brennan was missing. He would talk to her tonight about the possibility of hiring a nanny, at least for the summer.

Kelsey was asleep before he finished reading, and as he walked out of the room, he heard her sleepy voice.

"Daddy, please ask Mommy to come in and kiss me when she gets home?"

"I will, Baby. I will."

She turned over, and fell asleep as he quietly closed the door.

.

.

Brennan looked up from her work realizing that it was after nine again. Everyone was gone and she was alone in the lab. How did time get away from her? She also remembered that today was supposed to be Kelsey's first day of vacation, and she felt regret that she had missed it.

She walked into her office and turned on her computer, searching for a book on parenting. She had to think of a way to fix the problem she created. Maybe she could learn to be a better mother. She decided to talk to Angela tomorrow, and see if she had any ideas. She could do this, if she read enough, and talked to the right people, she could figure it out.

She also decided to call her dad as soon as this case was over. He always had time for her when she was little, maybe he could come and stay with them for a while, and help her. She ordered two books and turned off her computer, determined that tomorrow, she would do better.

.

.

**Please review. I'm struggling with the direction this will take, and reviews always help me think better. **


End file.
